sapient_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Species
There are many different species within Sapient World, some are playable for the role-playing game while others are non-playable, meaning no one is allowed to play as them. Some species also have a sub-species or sub-type, some may be playable while others are non-playable. Playable Species Sapient World is full of many species, and these are the ones that anyone can play as: * Human (Normal) * Human (Hunter) * Vampire (Werebat) * Demons * Humanot * Wizard * Gypsy * Genie (Punished Gypsy) * Rei * Elementals (Punished Rei) * Werecats * Werewolves * Weredogs * Racoon dog/ Tanuki (Weredog) * Fairy * Skeleton / Gashadokuro (Living Dead) * Ghosts (Living Dead) * Ghouls (living Dead) * Weredragons * Merfolks/ Fish People/ Sirens * Angels * Cherubs * Harpies (Werebird) * Tengu/Crow (Werebird) * Banshee (Werebird) * Wererodent * Wereturtles * Wererabbits * Werehooves Nonplayable Species * Giants No one is allowed to play as a non-playable species. PERIOD. They are merely part of the history and can be used in storylines. Your character can NEVER be one of the Non-playable species. Species not found in playable also count as a non-playable species but can be used in storylines. Which means your character cannot be anything, but a playable species. ' ' Species in General The Majority - The majority of the world is full of normal humans that do not possess the ability to manipulate magic, meaning they do not possess a vessea. Though humans are aware of magic and it's instilled into everyday life in a number of ways through the use of enchanted objects, technology that uses magic and more, most humans are unaware of non-human species that fall under the category of werebeast species, premordi species, and magi species. To prevent panic, there are many areas designated as strictly human territories, meaning that if a non-human enters these territories that it's against the law for them to look non-human. Non-humans violating this will suffer the consequences that the Hunters of that territory have put in place. In order to solve this problem many non-humans hide their features through retraction if possible or hiding them (though this can be uncomfortable), or the use of magical jewelry that works as a illusion but these have limited use , and there's also through the use of help bots. Help bots are humanots that have designated themselves as workers that aid others, not everyone agrees with the process as some see it as a form of slavery or being treated as lower than human. These humonots come modded with a program that creates an illusion for the non-human, though they must be in range. Non-humans that live in territories such as these can easily get a help bot, because being non-human is seen as a disability in these areas. Not all territories are strictly human, as some cities are non-human friendly and seeing someone with ears and a tail is nothing new. In order for a human (that is not part of a non-human family) to move into these areas, if they were once in a human only zone or going from a no-human to human only zone, they must do a moving application to start the moving process, this process is done for all areas so that hunters can make sure there's no issues. If hunters feel it will be an issue, they will persuade them not to move through a brain washing technique.Category:The Playable Species of Sapient World Category:Non-Playable Species __FORCETOC__